Heat
Heat is a way that the game shows you how much of an effort the law enforcement is putting into stopping the crimilal activities of the controlled character (Rico), in the Just Cause game series. Just Cause (1) There's 2 different kinds of heat. One for the San Esperito police and military and the other for Montano Cartel. Both have 5 progressively more difficult levels. Level 5 is unlocked in later missions. The first level is harmless, with a minimal amount of montano gangsters, or police after you and level 5 is very dangerous, with multiple heavy attack helicopters and even fighter jets showing up. The later levels of Montano heat are about the same as the early ones, with the only difference being the number of soldiers they send. The Montanos do not have a proper air-force. They do have several different attack helicopters, but those can only appear in missions and Liberations. The rest of the article applies to only Just Cause 2. Just Cause 2 Heat has 5 levels, which you will start with only being able do obtain heat 1, at the beginning of the game and you will unlock more when you gain enough Chaos points. Heat can be gained in a lot of different ways, here is a list of them: *Killing Civilians. *Killing Soldiers. *Shooting. *Destroying Military objects. *Driving Military vehicles. *Going to close to and entering Military bases. *Getting seen together with Faction members. *Driving into occupied Military vehicles. *Getting too close to Propaganda Trailers. *Stunt jump onto Military vehicles. *Hijacking vehicles. *Getting too close to battles with Faction members. Every time your heat increases, more military units are dispatched with more advanced weapons and new vehicles. As the heat increases, current units and vehicles will get different upgrades. Heat levels The heat levels are affected by the games difficulty settings. Pre-heat "Pre-heat" occurs always before heat. The military is now knowing about your criminal actions, and are now searching for you. If you are detected, pre-heat goes over in "main" heat. If you remain hidden, pre-heat will stay and soon the heat will decrease. But be careful, as the military can be easily find you if you choose bad hiding places. If you are hidden from the military heat will rapidly decrease. Pre-heat doesn't occure in restricted areas. You can hear on the game music if you are in Pre-Heat or "main" heat. The Pre-Heat music is tense and stealthly, aside from the usual combat music. There's at least three Pre-Heat tunes in the game soundtrack. Level 1 Soldiers: Some normal soldiers and a few elites Weapons: Submachine Gun, Pistol, Shotgun and Sawed-Off Shotgun. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Trek II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix. Level 2 Soldiers: A little more soldiers and elites. Weapons: Submachine gun, Pistol, Shotgun, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Fragmentation Grenades and Assault Rifle. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Range II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix. Special: '''Pending on how far you are in the game, a H-62 Quapaw can be sent from the Airforce carrying 10 Elite Soldiers that will parachute down. Their arms vary anywhere from a Pistol to a Machine Gun with grenades. Level 3 '''Soldiers: Many soldiers and more elites Weapons: Submachine Gun, Pistol, Shotgun, Sawed-off Shotgun, Grenades, Assault Rifle and Revolver. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Trek II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix, Winstons Amen 69, MV V880, Sivirkin 15 Havoc, UH-10 Chippewa, Chepachet PVD. Special: Just the same as level two, a H-62 Quapaw carrying reinforcements can also be sent from the airforce. It's most likely when you start to activate the terminals on a Communications Station. Level 4 Soldiers: A lot of soldiers and elites Weapons: Submachine Gun, Pistol, Shotgun, Sawed-off Shotgun, Grenades, Assault Rifle, Revolver and Machine Gun. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Trek II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix, Winstons Amen 69, MV V880, Sivirkin 15 Havoc, UH-10 Chippewa, Chepachet PVD, MV Quartermaster, MV Command. Level 5 Soldiers: Huge amount of soldiers and elites Weapons: Submachine Gun, Pistol, Shotgun, Sawed-off Shotgun, Grenades, Assault Rifle, Revolver and Machine Gun. Vehicles: Wilforce Range X, Wilforce Range II, Wilforce Trekstar, Hamaya GSY650, YP-107 Phoenix, Winstons Amen 69, MV V880, Sivirkin 15 Havoc, UH-10 Chippewa, Chepachet PVD, MV Quartermaster, MV Command. '''Special: '''UH-10 Chippewa will now come armed with fully operable rocket pods. Arament will work like AH-33 Topachula. How to get rid of Heat The heat is shown in upper-left corner around your map as a red line. It also shows heat level with some markers. It will slowly increase when you are doing illegal actions. To get rid of it you have to be out of range from the Panauan Military for some seconds, the red bar will then turn orange and start to drop slowly, decreasing your heat. When it hits the bottom a yellow warning sign will appear, which means the military is on the lookout for you, which also means you have to be a little more careful. Trivia *If you keep hitting a Propaganda Trailer with you Grappling hook, you will gain maximum heat in a matter of seconds. *If you want to get rid of it fast, try to find either an Ular Boys or a Reapers faction vehichle driving on the road with a man in the turret. Then kill the man in the turret and jump in yourself, the faction member who is driving will start driving around with you. The military will chase you in vehicles but only the cars or bikes that were there when you entered the turret. Shoot them and the heat will decrease even if a Military vehicle drives right beside you. *You can gain heat if the military spot you in a Hot air balloon. *Heat can be gained if a soldier can identify you as Rico Rodriquez Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause 2